wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.2.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.2.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Raids and Dungeons * The difficulty is now organized differently. In the menu (after right-clicking on your Portrait) you see: ** Dungeon Difficulty *** 5 Player *** 5 Player (Heroic) ** Raid Difficulty *** 10 Player *** 25 Player *** 10 Player (Heroic) *** 25 Player (Heroic) ** Dungeons which have only one difficulty setting will automatically change the difficulty to match their setting. IE, you can enter an old world instance such as Wailing Caverns with it set to 5 Player (Heroic), and upon entering, the setting will be set to 5 Player. General * Faction restrictions on PVP servers removed. Items: General * All ranks of weightstone, sharpening stone, and oil enchantments can no longer be applied to items above item level 165 ( items). * now instant cast with a 5 second cooldown (down from 10 minutes), however now only results in or instead of random herbs. * ,and probably the pre-Champion equivalents, too, do not provide an upon accepting the quest anymore, however, you can get the lance from racks at the Argent Camp in front of the Citadel, or within the Trial of the Champion 5-man dungeon before the jousting event is started. * Wands now suffer a short cooldown equal to the speed of the wand after any spell. :* Wands which shoot fire (such as Firestarter) now have a different cast sound. * increases duration of Battle Shout by 2 min (up from one) Non-Combat pets New non-combat pets (listed out specifically): Mounts * The cost to purchase a mount has also been lowered: Zarhym}} ** Regular land mount, 60% speed: reduced to from ** Epic land mount, 100% speed: reduced to from ** Regular flying mount, 60/150% speed: reduced to from ** Epic flying mount, 100/280% speed: reduced to from * Netherdrake mounts will periodically coast while in flight similar to other dragon mounts. * Possible bug: When you run mounted, jump with your mount and strafe while in the air, the mount's rear will have a new animation. * All mount spells are now off the global cooldown. Previously, this was only the case for certain new mounts. * Players can no longer get into the Mekgineer Chopper or Mechano-hog while shapeshifted. IE using a noggenfogger to transform into the skeleton. World Events * Pilgrim's Bounty and Day of the Dead are new world events, occurring after Hallow's End but before the Feast of Winter Veil. Class Specific Changes Death Knight * Blood Strike now has its total damage increased by only 12.5% for each of your diseases on the target (Old - 25%). Druid *Changing your form now has an extra sound. *Bear Form has new animations for Fishing; Bear and Cat Form have a new animations for eating. Neither of these animations seem to be used by this behavior however. Mage *Mana Gem no longer shares the same cooldown as Fel Healthstone *Fire ** Living Bomb can now be cast on multiple targets. Shaman The added ability to cast four totems at once is available as three spells learned from a shaman trainer: Call of the Elements (at level 30), Call of the Ancestors (40), and Call of the Spirits (50). Each spell can cast a different set of totems. Warlock *Shadowflame does not work on test dummies. Warrior *Protection **Shield Block has been reverted to - Increases your chance to block and block value by 100% for 10 sec. NPCs *Ursangous has a new bear model. *Sylvanas Windrunner and Varimathras have new voice clips (no longer those from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne). *Varian Wrynn and Alexstrasza have unique click-on quotes. User interface * Equipment Manager has been improved * Vehicles that are "gunners" now have an improved target graphics (3D sphere instead of a target circle) * The color of the Undercity's minimap has changed from a blue based color scheme to brown * The LUA error window has been redesigned, making addons like BugSack redundant. You can also go into Interface Settings and hide all errors * Hovering over an achievement category in the Achievement interface now shows a tooltip with a progress bar World environment *Nighthaven finally receives postal service. *One of the central buildings in Nighthaven now grants rested state, although it is still lacking an innkeeper. *Argent Tournament changes: **Due to the completion of the Crusaders' Coliseum the quests Quest:Jack Me Some Lumber and Quest:A Chip Off the Ulduar Block have been removed. **Player mounts and Champion Daily NPCs have shifted position near the Champions jousting field. **It is no longer possible for an unmounted player to tank another player's champion or valiant during jousting dailies in the Argent Tournament. The defending Jouster will say "I see that you are not ready for mounted combat." and despawn. **The quest Quest:Taking Battle To The Enemy now requires to kill 15 Cult of the Damned members (instead of any scourges) **The quest Quest:Battle Before The Citadel now requires to kill 3 . **The Commanders for Quest:Battle Before The Citadel are also on the sides and on patrol. ** The debuffs for defeating Champions in the Champions Ring has decreased from one hour to five minutes. *Zeppelin towers now have decorations that indicate the destination for the zeppelin to aid in choosing the right flight. In addition, the titles of zeppelin masters now clearly state to what zone the corresponding zeppelin flies to, e.g. "Howling Fjord Zeppelin Master". Professions Engineering * now requires x 2, x 20, x 20, x 8. * cooldown reduced from 1 hour to 10 minutes. Leatherworking * now requires x 40. * now requires x 3, x 12. Jewelcrafting * can now be prospected. 10x can be sold for a to Tiffany Cartier in Dalaran. * 425 Jewelcrafter's received a mail from including a which can be turned in for . Items *Rune Edge renamed to *The no longer has a 30-second equip cooldown. * is now a of quality item and can be disenchanted. *The now shows a fishing line from the pole to the bobber. Dungeons and raids * Halls of Lightning ** This instance no longer appears on level 75 characters Looking For Group system. * Vault of Archavon ** Koralon the Flame Watcher, the third boss added to the west wing of Vault of Archavon. *** * Ulduar ** Freya's sunbeams are now much harder to see ** General Vezax's HP has been nerfed significantly, and now only six Saronite Vapors spawn. The Saronite Animus will spawn after the sixth vapor if none are destroyed. ** Many Clearcasting effects have been disabled during the General Vezax encounter. ** Salvaged Demolishers now have greater vertical traverse for their anti-air missiles, possibly up to 90 degrees (up from perhaps 75 degrees from horizontal). ** Arachnopod Destroyers have a lower range for Charged Leap, so the trash mobs leading to Mimiron can no longer be bypassed. Macros * userandom and castrandom no longer choose a new spell if the spell it previously chose failed to cast. Instead, it will continue to attempt to cast the spell that failed until it successfully casts before choosing a new spell. Bornakk}} References 3.2.0